Finally
by fanta-faerie
Summary: Terrence wants to tell her...but he doesn't quite have the guts. :P Cute, fluffy ficlet about Terrence and Tinkerbell FINALLY getting together.


"I just don't know what to do anymore!" Terrence groaned, throwing up his hands in frustration. "I can't even tell her!"

"Whoooo?" Mr. Owl cocked his head to the side, his eyes questioning.

"I mean, what if she doesn't even feel the same way? What if she only thinks of me as a friend? What if she's so repulsed by what I tell her that she never talks to me again?" Terrence cried, his words frantic. "I don't even know what I'd do then!"

"Whoooooo." Mr. Owl said.

"But then..." Terrence said slowly. "if I never tell her, then I'll never know, right?"

"Whoo-whoo." Mr. Owl said emphatically.

"True..." Terrence muttered, thinking hard.

"Whoooo." Mr. Owl rolled his eyes.

"You're right. So...great!" Terrence jumped up, his face alight with excitement. "This is great! Thanks Mr. Owl, I owe you one...again!" With that last shout, Terrence flew away, already in search of his Tinkerbell.

**888**

The Queen of the Faeries sighed, breathing in the fresh, clean air deeply. It was an absolutely beautiful day, one made for happiness and love.

Leaning down, she cradled a crimson flower in her delicate hands, the scent of the bloom making her smile. Then, out of the corner of her eye, she saw a busy little faerie whirl around and around the meadow, obviously in search of something.

Looking up, she realized it was Terrence, and she called out to him. "Oh, Terrence. Are you searching for something?"

"Oh! Your Highness!" With a quick shake of his head, Terrence flew down to bow before her, kneeling until she touched his head in a gesture to stand. "Yes, I'm actually looking for Tinkerbell. Have you seen her, Highness?"

The Queen immediately realized why he was looking for her; after all, the entire Faerie community knew that Terrence had been head over heels in love with her since the day she had arrived. And the older the both of them became, the more his love for her grew, and the Queen supposed that it had just been a matter of time until he told her...and the fact that it was springtime certainly didn't hurt.

But the Queen hid her smile and pointed Terrence in the right direction, telling him that she had just seen Tinkerbell fly past with an armful of metal objects.

"Thanks!" Terrence said enthusiastically, flying off with one last bow.

Secretly grinning to herself, the Queen bent down to touch the red flower once again.

Love was certainly in the air.

**888**

"You're doing it wrong!" Bobble cried, hitting Clank on the shoulder.

"No I'm not!"

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not!"

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm n--hey, is that Terrence?"

"Hmmm?" Bobble adjusted his glasses, peering through them to see a very dazed looking Terrence walking shakily towards them.

"Oy, Terrence, are you okay?" Bobble cried, flying forward.

"Huh? Oh...uh, yeah, yeah, just...fine." He grinned, finally focusing his gaze on the troublesome two.

"Well, it's just that you look kinda weird." Clank said seriously, patting Terrence on the shoulder.

"Wait...Terrence, what's that mark on your cheek?" Bobble suddenly asked, pointing.

Without realizing it, Terrence grinned to himself, one hand reaching up to touch the pink smudge staining his cheek. "Oh, uh, nothing. Nothing at all. It's just that, um, you know, I told Tink that I uh..."

"Noooo way!" Bobble cried, realizing what had happened. "You told her?"

"What did she say, what did she say?" Clank yelled, jumping up and down.

At first Terrence wouldn't tell them, prefering to keep his silence, but the two tinkers finally managed to worm the story out of him. Apparently, Tinkerbell wouldn't even listen to him at first, so intent on her work was she. And when he finally got her attention, he stumbled so much that she got quite fed up and snapped at him. By the time he had managed to get the words out, she was so thoroughly shocked that she fell backwards, crushing her contraption and then, while he stood there embarrassed out of his mind, she suddenly lept up and planted a kiss on him that made _him _fall backwards.

"But wait...."Clank said slowly, something not making sense in his mind. "What did you even tell her?"

"Oh, Clank." Bobble shook his head in defeat. "What three words might he have said to her? Can you think of anything?

"Oh, stop teasing him." Terrence grinned, his hands in his pockets. "I finally told Tinkerbell that...I love her."

* * *

**Yeah, yeah, I know, Tinkerbell, right? What a baby story, eh? But it's so cuteeee! And I loved the movies so much, haha. I just couldn't resist. ;) And I was soooo fed up with the fact that Terrence and Tink didn't just GET TOGETHER in the end of the second movie, so I decided I would MAKE them get together...and the result would be this, lol.**

**So pleeease read and review!**

**~Fanta-Faerie**


End file.
